A Not So Happy Reunion
by thefaultinoursammie
Summary: Killian Jones and Milah had conceived a child with Captain Jones shortly before her death. A girl named Hollinda Jones. At age 16, however, she was kidnapped by the villainous Peter Pan, and lived a life on Neverland as a prisoner for years, until she finally escaped. Only to find her father in Storybrooke with his new girlfriend, both of whom are Dark Ones.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Goodnight, Papa.." Hollinda Jones whispered, settling herself in her small bed. She had her own quarters in the ship, being the captain's only daughter. They weren't as large as her father's, but they were good enough for her. She had slept on this bed since she was a baby. Since her mother had been murdered...

"Good night, little Linda," her father muttered, a charming smile on his stubbly face, and he kissed the top of her raven hair. "Sleep well, love."

He gently took her hand, squeezed it once, and turned to leave the room.

She watched as he left, and then she settled herself deeper into her warm blankets.

She was exhausted from the day's adventures, pillaging and stealing from wealthy villagers. That was what Papa liked to do. They weren't savages, oh no.

They were dignified pirates, who only stole from the disgustingly wealthy.

Papa believed that the wealthy were sick and incredibly selfish, and that they deserved to be stolen from.

After what his former king had ordered him and his brother to do. After that incident, Papa had disowned his king for good.

Linda sighed, exhaustion taking a hold of her usually whirring, racing mind, coaxing her to sleep.

"Pretty thing you are." She sucked in my breath, all exhaustion immediately leaving her body.

Her hand slipped under her pillow, grabbed the hilt of my dagger, and she was on her feet in a matter of five seconds flat, her dagger pointed in front of her.

Who was that?

"Who's there?" _Crap,_ Linda thought, trying to conceal her fear.

Who the hell was trying to sneak up on her tonight? The captain's daughter. Who would dare mess with her?

She peered around the cabin with her tired, bloodshot eyes, trying to find the intruder. He had hell to pay for sneaking up on Linda Marie Jones.

A form emerged from the darkness of her quarters, and his green eyes glowed in the dimness.

He had a cheeky, arrogant grin on his pale, smooth face, sandy hair atop his head. He wore dark green, as if he lived in a tropical forest, and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked about the age of seventeen, a year older than Linda.

"Oh, did forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

That was where it all started.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Years. Years of torture and belittling, by the hands of the Lost Ones.

By the hands of Peter Pan himself.

 _Be a good girl, Linda._

 _How's your Papa, little Linda?_

 _Little Lost Linda._

Constant belittling.

She was never seen as a big pirate girl. Always seen as Pan's little prisoner. His pet. His new toy to toss around.

She was just a doll to him. Sometimes she was called Holly Dolly. (For the record, she had many nicknames due to her flexible full name.)

And now, Linda finally escaped.

A Lost Boy named Connor had helped her off the miserable island, and Hollinda Marie Jones was free. She was told that her father was in a quaint little town called Storybrooke, Maine.

That was exactly where she was headed.

Linda stood on the street of this town, in her ragged Lost One cloak she had been forced to wear during her time on Neverland, abducted from her father. Her dark cloak was ripped and dirty, and all she wanted was to get it off.

She looked up towards the sky, and there was a clock tower.

"Linda?"

She looked behind her.

"Papa."

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a unique writing style I am trying out. Short and concise but powerful. I have read stuff with this type of writing style, and I am trying it out. Don't take it as illiteracy, lol! :3 Please comment below what you all think so far! What do you think will happen? What do you think of Linda? Leave me your thoughts! I will try to post a new chapter every day!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Papa looked different. Out of place. Same appearance, same age, but different.

Changed. Warped. Different.

He had a smile on his face, and he took Linda into his arms.

It was the happiest moment of her life.

She wasn't being held by a sociopath in green. She was being comforted by her father.

"Hi, Papa..." She murmured, her face in his warm chest.

"Hey, little Linda," he whispered in her ear, and she felt so happy.

So happy to be with him again.

She hoped Pan would never come to her again.

She hoped he would accept that she had escaped, and that he would leave her alone for good.

She doubted he would.

"Linda, where have you been?" He set her down, his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were full of concern.

"Peter Pan. He took me. I've been on Neverland, Papa..." She closed her eyes.

She could see hatred smolder in his eyes, and she suddenly grew frightened. "That demon dared to abduct my daughter? I will make him pay for what he's done."

"Papa, don't!" She stared into his eyes. "Just leave it alone! I'm trying to be discreet so he won't take me again!"

"Linda, I've changed. I'm through with letting people hurt the people I love. Letting them hurt _me."_

"Papa, what do you mean, you...?" There was so much more that his eyes were telling than just her situation.

"Darling, there's something you need to know.

"I'm a Dark One. It's all because of a woman I used to love."

Was Linda supposed to say something? She didn't know.


End file.
